Misdeeds & Mistakes
by FrankySex
Summary: Forsythia has been living the past few years of her life in boredom. But all of a sudden she stumbles upon a worried Kirara, and her life starts to change drastically. Chapter 3 was an error, it's corrected now. OCxSesshxNara
1. Chapter 1: Pride?

Don't Let Me Fall

Name: Forsythia Feline

Age: 97

Height: 5'3

Race: Shape shifter

Power Background/Family History: Forsythia's family is in tune with nature. They always pick something of nature to be their pride. Once they take up a pride they can communicate, mold, use and transform into their pride. Forsythia's pride is Felines and because of that her last name becomes Feline

Abilities: (1) Can communicate, mold, use and transform into any feline. (2) Slightly above average flexibility, speed and strength. /compared to a human/ (3) Can take an element that a Feline possesses. (E.g. White tiger=Strength/Ice)

Weapons: Vary with feline. (E.g. A cheetah's weapon is a whip.)

About: Forsythia is a woman who enjoys pleasure, money and treasures/beautiful things. And she will try to get either one with seduction, fighting, or trade/service. Only three things in her life come before that and those are the people she considers her friends, revenge and protection of her pride.

Things to know:

Everyone has a slight altering in their powers. Don't be surprised/angry if you see something new that wasn't in the series.

This story is mostly accurate, but might be twisted. Purposely or not.

Kagome is 18.

Inuyasha is 150.

'Begin, Chapter 1: Pride?, *Forsythia's POV*

I walked through a forest, bored and tired of life. Nothing interesting has happened in the past 5 years and I couldn't shake the feeling of depression. As I walked aimlessly a cream yellow twin tailed cat jumped in front of me. I smiled at it but it ignored me, seeming to be searching for something with its darting red eyes. I heard a feminine scream and the cat's ears perked in the screams direction.

The cat transformed into a larger version of itself with flames on all four of its paws. "So this cat is a sabress." I spoke to myself as I walked to the demon cat. It was about to leave but I quickly touched its back. Our bodies began to glow a mild green and then went back to normal. The sabress jumped away from my hand, shocked at what happened.

"Hello. You are a part of my pride, sabress. What troubles you?" The sabress stared at me and its thoughts were sent to my mind. "What is a pride? Never mind, I don't care. My friends are in trouble and I have to save them!" The sabress jumped away and I followed it. My standard form couldn't really keep up with the sabress but I was trailing at a good distance.

We came to and entered a cave that was illuminated by a light that I didn't know the source of. Further into the cave the light got brighter until we reached two women lying in a bone cage. One had a black and pink tight outfit while the other had unique looking clothes.

"Kirara!" The woman in black and pink shouted. The sabress responded by tackling the bone cage, destroying it and freeing the women. "Who are you? And what are you doing with Kirara?" Before I could answer her a giant moth came around the corner. Its wings were white and glowing and his fur was shedding shining glitter.

"Hiraikotsu!" I failed to notice the giant boomerang on the woman's back as she slung it at the glowing moth. The moth used its glowing wings to hit back the boomerang and started glowing brighter. So bright, it began to hurt my eyes. I glanced at the women before me and they shielded their eyes in pain. I followed suit and used my arms as a shield for my eyes. I heard the moths' wings as it got closer and closer to us." "Damn it! I can't see a thing! Fe-"

"Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" My morphing call out was interrupted by a masculine voice. I heard a cry of pain and the blinding light was now just a normal glow. I opened my eyes and dropped my arm to see a man in a red outfit with silver hair dig his nails into the bleeding moth's abdomen. I tried to react but the woman's boomerang beheaded the moth, killing the source of light as the cave went black. The sabress Kirara luckily had her flames on her paws. In the dark I heard five voices talking. Two were men, two were women and one was like a child's. Their conversation didn't really interest me because I was focused on Kirara's flames.

The flames started moving and I followed, hearing footsteps following Kirara as well. As we exited the cave I got a good look at them all. The two others I didn't see were a small fox demon and a monk with black hair in a small ponytail. The woman in black walked up to me and raised her hand. "Hello, I am Sango. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The man with silver hair rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with something. I shook Sango's hand and responded to her. "I guess I don't mind."

"How did you know Kirara needed help?" Sango and the others looked at me in a cold way. "Felines are my pride. My family is merged with nature, and everyone finds a single pride. I spoke with Kirara and she said her friends needed help." The woman with unique clothing looked confused and spoke up to me. "Pride? You _spoke_ to her?"

"For all we know she could be with Naraku." The man with silver hair interjected. I snarled angrily at him, getting frustrated with the groups 'hospitality'. That was a bad move since everyone got into attack mode at the sound of my snarl, except Kirara. "Wait! Your sabress trusts me! She can vouch for my character!"Kirara looked at me and nodded. The woman with unique clothing looked at me and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry. We've been very panicky lately. Demons have been attacking us left and right and we can't even sleep at night. I'm Kagome; this is Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku." "I am Forsythia Feline."

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang and it went right above my head and Kagome lifted up her bow and arrow. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" "Behind you!" Kagome shouted. I turned around and there were five giant moths floating in the air. Well there were five but the giant boomerang took the head off of one. "Hey if you want to help, do something!" Inuyasha yelled, getting ready to attack.

"You got it! Feline Pride: Sabress Flame!" My body morphed into a dark red saber tooth that was bigger than Kirara. I jumped in the air and bit into a moth's neck, snapping straight through flesh and killing it. Left to me an arrow went straight into another moth's neck. I used the dead moth's body as leverage and jumped to my right, biting into another moth's neck. I sunk my teeth deeper into the moth and slung it into another moth. Before I could try to launch another attack to finish off the last moth, a large blade cut through both moths, slicing them in half. Inuyasha jumped back to the entrance of the cave and I followed.

"Not bad." He muttered. I morphed back to my standard form and shrugged my shoulders. "Well it was nice meeting you Forsythia." Kagome said. I nodded and hugged Kirara's neck. She licked my cheek in response and I smiled at her. I hopped into a tree nearby and started tree hopping away from the group. My skin had dried blood on it by the time I decided to stop tree hopping. Thirty minutes had passed since I left the group and I was sweating slightly. There was a river about 100 feet from here and I felt giddy about my luck. I quickly took off my clothes and ran to the river, jumping into the cool water.

*Inuyasha's POV* "These demons are aggravating. Every 10 minutes there is a demon. Naraku is persistent in killing us." The air around me was getting thick and started to smell like lavender and miasma. Kagome walked to me and I frowned slightly. "Kagome, Naraku is around. His scent is moving north. We should all get ready." "We were ready since this morning. Hopefully we can injure him in a battle." I rolled my eyes at Kagome. "If it isn't a doll. Let's go!" Kagome jumped on my back and Shippo, my head.

*Forsythia's POV* A little hand scrubbing got the dried blood off and the water took care of the sweat. Now I just idly floated in the moderately warm river, enjoying the time to relax in water. After awhile I saw bubbles popping from the surface of the water. My body was lifted high in the air and my heart jumped in fear. I looked down to see that I was on top of a large blue dragon. The dragon lifted its body out of the water so it could float on the river top.

"A water dragon…" I whispered. The dragon apparently didn't notice me as it sighed deeply. Soon after, a man with long wavy black hair and a blue kimono with gray cross armor appeared. I ducked my body down low so the man wouldn't be able to spot me easily. "Hello, river dragon Lau." The man's voice was sulky and deep. The pure flow of his words and the throb of his masculine tone pulled me closer to get a better look at his face. The dragon spoke and his voice made my body rumble.

"Naraku, I am ready." [_Naraku? Inuyasha mentioned that name!_] I thought to myself. The man's eyes were red and slanted, but none the less attractive. The way he carried himself and how he was presented made me think lusty thoughts about him.

"I drove the mutt here with my scent. Don't let me down old Lau." The man disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and Inuyasha and the gang jumped into sight. They appeared just in time to see the purple smoke disappear. "Damn it we missed him!" The dragon hissed and slung its long tail at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way and I used this opportunity to get away. I jumped far down into the river and quickly swam away underwater. After I was far enough from the dragon I got up from the water and onto the grass.

"Feline Pride: Lioness of the Light!" My naked body morphed into a giant lioness. My fur shined lightly and I ran back to where the group was. When I reached them the group was losing the battle, though the dragon was severely wounded. I took this opportunity to do them a favor and activated the lioness's ability: Camouflage. My body was near invisible as I sneaked closer and closer to the dragon who was attacking Sango. I jumped on the dragon's body and quickly ran towards its head.

When I reached the dragon's head I let out a loud roar and wiped at one of the dragon's eyes, blinding it halfway. The dragon screeched in pain and slung his head. My body flew off his head and slammed into a nearby tree. The sharp pain in my back ended my camouflage, making me visible to everyone. "Is that a lion? Did it just turn visible?" I looked at the little fox demon Shippo and nodded. I guess a lion nodding to a question creeped him out as his eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha obeyed the unspoken command to attack and lifted his sword high as he jumped in the air. The distracted dragon left his neck exposed and Inuyasha swung to the right, cutting halfway through the dragon's neck. The dragon screeched again and was on its last breath. I ignored the pain in my back and jumped high in the air. I landed on Inuyasha's back and he grunted from the weight.

"What the hell?" I positioned my feet to the left side of his body and jumped left, forcing Inuyasha's body to move right and cutting off the dragon's neck completely. I landed on the ground and ran forward. I picked up my clothes that were on the ground and ran to nearby bushes. After 15 minutes, I walked out the bushes in standard form, fully clothed. Kagome ran up to me with wide eyes and I stepped back slightly.

"Thanks for the help! How did you know we were here?" "I was bathing in that river. A man appeared and told this river dragon-" I paused and pointed at the beheaded dragon that was now sinking slowly in the river, turning the clear blue water a deep red. "-To attack you. He said he dragged the mutt here with his scent."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I held my hands up in defense at the growling Inuyasha. Kagome glared at Inuyasha which was a good enough warning for him to pout and look away. "Sorry! I didn't know you were a half breed. My standard form is much like a human's. I can only call things by sight in this form and I can't tell a half breed from a full."

Inuyasha growled lightly and turned his back to me. Everyone began to sit down and Kagome opened a big yellow pack which I didn't notice before. She got a large wrapping of meat out while Sango reached in the bag to get out thick branches. Shippo made a little green fireball and threw it at the branches.

"Everything seems calm now. The demons have been showing up less often since last week. I think it's safe to eat slowly. Would you like to join us?" I nodded at Kagome and sat next to Miroku. The monk turned to me and grabbed one of my hands. "I'm sorry fair maiden. I haven't had the time to speak with you but now we can properly greet."

I smiled giddily at the chivalrous monk and spoke excitedly. "Well hello m-" "Will you bear my children?" My smile slowly faded and I frowned. [_Did he just?_] Sango knocked Miroku in the back of his head and he released my hand.

"Sorry. He does this to every female he meets." I nodded my head slowly and inched away from Miroku, which led me being a little too close to Inuyasha. I accidently bumped into him and he looked down at me with his eyes lowered in aggravation. I darted my eyes down to the ground in embarrassment and he sucked his teeth and looked away, folding his arms across his chest.

To my surprise, his body, ever so lightly, moved closer to mine. I took a gamble and inched even closer. Inuyasha neither glared at me nor moved closer. I smiled and thought [_Good enough_.]

*Naraku's POV* "Kanna, rewind that." Kanna's mirror turned gray and then it returned to its normal view. Inuyasha slashed at Lau's neck and only made it halfway. Shortly after, a giant lion jumped on his back. "Pause!" The mirror screen paused as I stared at the screen. "Who the hell is that? That's the same lion that clawed at Lau's eye from fucking nowhere! It's not the kid fox, that's for sure. Kanna fast forward and focus to where that lion goes." I watched the lion grab clothes and hop into some bushes. After awhile a woman came out with the same clothes the lion had in its mouth.

"A shape shifter? They found a new member?" "I doubt it. She was there when the moth pack was killed and she left soon after." My eyes widened after hearing Kanna. "She was?" Kanna nodded and I stared at the screen which was paused at the woman sitting next to Inuyasha. "How did she know about the dragon? Wait…she picked up her clothes…she was swimming in the river? How did Lau not notice her?" "He is…._was _old." "He was so useless!" I snarled at Kanna.

"They were worn out and maybe if he would have taken down the slayer, he could have possibly brought the rest of the group down. I tire them out since the dawn of this morning and right when Lau was about to strike at the slayer a lion comes to the fucking RESCUE!" I slung a nearby chair in a wall and shattered it in my rage. "Send the drones to take the child." I stormed out the room, frustrated and ready to attack anything that crossed me.

*Forsythia's POV, 4 hours later.* When I finished eating my share, I got to know everyone a bit better with light conversation. We talked for a long time and I enjoyed Sango and Shippo the most. Miroku and Inuyasha were both attractive though Miroku talked much more than Inuyasha. In fact, Inuyasha primarily growled and only responded to Kagome.

He seemed to favor her just like Miroku favored Sango. Kagome was sweet but she didn't talk much. I learned that she was from a different time and she was very tired, with school and fighting. I still don't know what school is. "So where are you going to go?" Sango asked me, her big eyes beautifully lined by pink eye shadow. "I just wander. I have a home somewhere on the boundaries of the western and southern lands. My life has been dull so I started to travel, hoping to find something very exciting. Actually I met a little girl not too long before Kira-" A strong hand grabbed my neck and hoisted me in the air. I choked and grasped for air as my hands grabbed my attackers hand, trying to pry it off.

'End Chapter 1,


	2. Chapter 2: WYA & WYANIT

Note: In case you did not notice, on many parts there is a 'wench.' This 'wench' is you.

'Begin, Chapter 2: What You Are & What You Are Not Immune To,

*Forsythia's POV*

"Sesshoumaru!" The group yelled.

/_Can_ _someone please fucking save me?_/ I thought, as I started choking and gasping for air. I wasn't in a fighting mood so I stayed helpless. I used this opportunity to see if I could trust the group enough to save me, if they didn't, I would stop being lazy and end this asshole. Miroku moved first and threw a rectangular piece of paper that glowed white at my attacker. It must have made contact since I smelled smoke.

"Monk, these pitiful wards do nothing to me." My attacker, I realized, is male and he sounds pret-ty pissed. Everyone looked ready to attack but seemed cautious because they might hit me.

"Let go of her Sesshoumaru." The man loosened his hold on me and I was finally able to breathe, though I still tried to get out his grip.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to address a little dilemma."

"Speak" Inuyasha said, pointing his sword towards me and my attacker.

*Naraku's POV*

"Kanna is the girl fed?" Kanna nodded and I sat on my oversized lavender pillow, bidding Kanna to come here. "Do you still have your glass demon watching them?" Kanna again responded with a nod. I waved my hand, signaling her to let me view her mirror.

The screen slowly changed to the scene of Inuyasha's group. I saw Sesshoumaru holding the shape shifter up by the neck and I smiled. "Oooh…what do we have here? Turn the volume up."

Sesshoumaru: "Jaken saw this woman playing with Rin earlier. She gave Rin a flower that smelled like miasma. Jaken told me this the moment I returned to him, so then I ask him, where's Rin? He tells me Naraku's drones, which smelled just like miasma, came and took her. Damned wench."

Sesshoumaru threw the wench on the ground and took out his Tokijin. The wench growled and looked ready to attack.

Wench:"I didn't know the tiger lily had miasma in it! I just picked it up and gave it to her! This-" Sesshoumaru slung his sword at her and Inuyasha deflected the attack with his Tessaiga. I cursed angrily, hoping Sesshoumaru would kill her in one blow. An idea popped in my head and I chuckled deeply to myself, as smoke of miasma appeared and consumed me.

*Forsythia's POV*

"I've played the damsel in distress for too long. How DARE you accuse me of kidnapping that cute little girl!" A cloud of purple smoke appeared under me and I was lifted into the air.

The same man from earlier today, Naraku, was high in the air, standing on an identical cloud. He smiled evilly at me and I felt my heart stop.

/_He's…he's going to set me up!_/ I already knew his plans and I tried to scream to the group but Naraku grabbed me so quickly by the waist he knocked some wind out of me.

"Thank you my beautiful shape shifter, for helping me spy on Inuyasha and take Rin. You have been so faithful…" His lips locked on to mine and he pulled my body close to him, making it seem like we lusted for another.

"You liar!"

"You wench!" Both Inuyasha and the man named Sesshoumaru shouted at me. I broke from the kiss and pushed away from Naraku. The purple cloud was floating farther away from the group and I tried to scream to them.

"No it's a lie! It's a lie!" The man who choked me now had red eyes and his teeth were bared and sharp. He jumped high in the air with one of his hands glowing green. Before he could attack me my whole body was covered in purple smoke and then all I could see was black.

When the smoke dissipated I was in a black room. There was a gigantic purple bed to the far north of the room that had exotic black designs. I turned to Naraku, infuriated and ready to attack.

I slapped his face and growled deeply. He grabbed the wrist that hit him, keeping me in my place.

"You know when I first saw you help Inuyasha kill Lau, I wanted to _kill_ you. But now that I see your face up close and kissed those dark lips of yours, I could hold off the killing. Plus, I think it's your friends who want to kill you more." He laughed loudly and I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. His voice was so amazing that it seemed to melt the bones in my chest.

But his sex appeal did not destroy my anger. I slapped the other side of his face and in turn he grabbed my other wrist.

*Naraku's POV*

The shape shifter's skin was much darker than most wenches. She was a light brown with eyes that were slightly darker. Her eyes had a honey colored ring around the iris and it seemed to flare in color to reflect her anger. Her lips were dark with a deep red tint and her nose was pointed but not large at all. Her thick, puffy, long black hair curled around her chest, waist and calves, seeming to be trying to merge with her body.

Her clothing was much like a tiger's fur. Her breast plate which only covered some of her chest was striped like a tigers and bordered with puffy white fur on the top and bottom of the plate. The white fur was a merger for her top and bottom clothing since she was wearing the same print of fur but as shorts, which was tight around her and stopped a little above mid thigh.

The wench wasn't adorable or cute in any way. She was more like….

"A sex kitten." The wench stopped growling and looked at me confused.

"What did you call me?" Her voice wasn't sweet either; it was deep but undeniably feminine.

"You are a sex kitten." I said slowly, eyeing her body and how her curves were highlighted by the curl of her hair.

"The hell I'm not!" She snarled at me and her white teeth with prominent canines locked in anger. She pushed her body against mine trying to reach my neck for a killing bite. I moved my neck away from her reach and took the time to enjoy the pressure of her body against mine.

*Forsythia's POV*

I tried to get close to the man to bite his neck. It was a pitiful attempt but I was so frustrated that I didn't care if it would work or not. The man was staring at me, observing every move I made. I stopped trying to bite him and we stood in silence, staring at each other.

I was admiring his masculine features and the strong smell of lavender around him, while he was admiring the curves of my body and how my hips swayed from moving in place. He let go of my wrists and put his arms around my waist, pulling our bodies closer.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. I felt the same bliss he was feeling and my heart was slowing down as if I was dying. I hated myself for enjoying this but there was an unexplained pleasurable feeling from being around him. I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest, letting his arms hold me in a tight lock. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I couldn't bring myself to use this opportunity to kill him.

*Naraku's POV*

I put my chin on the top of her head, since the woman was far shorter than I. I couldn't explain why I was doing this. I never hugged or embraced anyone in my life, unless it was a concubine after sex. Though they were nothing to me I always cuddled them.

I guess it was my human side desiring affection but it didn't feel like Onigumo. Onigumo desired Kikyo only.

Maybe it is I who enjoys affection…/_Wait what am I doing?_/ I snapped my eyes open, afraid of what was happening with this woman…wench. I could not be this soft and weak!

I pushed the woman..wench off of me and glared at her.

*Forsythia's POV*

My five minutes of nirvana was rudely ended by Naraku pushing me off of him. He glared at me and I felt a deep sadness, which I covered up with anger. We growled at each other and started moving in a circle.

"Damned wench." I growled and this time it was the deep, rumbling growl of a lion. The door opened and a woman with short black hair came inside. She had the same eye color as Naraku and I found that to be strange, since I didn't like her eyes, only Naraku's.

"Kagura take this wench to the chambers. And when I summon you don't take so damn long!"

A purple smoke formed chains around my wrists and Naraku pushed me towards the woman.

"Let's go." I frowned and followed the woman outside the room. I trailed behind her down a long hall of doors and dark corners. We stopped and she opened a door that was at the end of the hall next to a big window.

She pushed me inside and I noticed Rin in a corner sleeping on a bed. "Naraku takes good care of Rin so only _you_ sleep on the floor. Also you will get food in the morning. If you try to break through those chains the miasma will go inside your body and cripple you. Very painful. Wouldn't recommend it."

Kagura slammed the door and I gasped. /_Miasma? This purple smoke is miasma? No wonder I couldn't tell if Rin's flower had miasma around it!_/ I easily broke the miasma chains and the miasma flew into my nostrils.

"Sorry you long haired liar. I am completely immune to poison." I ran to the bed and lightly shook Rin. I noticed she didn't have miasma chains on her hands and I felt lucky for the second time today.

Rin woke up and yawned loudly. She took one sleepy look at me and her eyes shot open. "Thia!' I smiled and Rin jumped on my stomach, wrapping her legs around me.

"Thia how'd you get here?" I took Rin's flower out of her hair and crumpled it in my hand.

"Don't worry about that my love. I'm going to take you back to Sesshoumaru." Rin sadly looked at the crumpled flower in my hand.

"I'll get you a better one. Slide to my back Rin."

Rin perked up and slid around my body to my back. "To Lord Sesshoumaru!" I half way transformed my body to have tiger paws that stopped around my wrists and ankles.

I slashed at the door, ripping through the wood and leaving five claw marks that went all the way through the door. With a light kick of my hind paw the door was forced open.

"Thia?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I think the door was unlocked."

I whispered a light curse at myself and walked towards the window. I opened it and jumped through.

"Flight of the Ocelot!" I threw Rin in the air and in a split second I transformed to a white ocelot with white eyes.

Rin landed on me and I flew off into the sky with a laughing Rin on my back.

"Do you know where to go?" I said, using the wind to move my whispered words to Rin's ears.

"Of course! I've been kidnapped from all over so I know how to get to lord Sesshoumaru's castle from any angle!"

"He must not have been a good caretaker." Rin held on to my fur a little tighter then normal.

"Lord Sesshoumaru _is_ good! He's just too powerful so people use me to get to him! Mr. Naraku is the only kidnapper that survived." My eyes widened and I remembered Sesshoumaru's glowing red eyes when he tried to attack me. I shivered at the thought of the failed kidnappers and tried to change the subject.

*Late morning of the next day. Naraku's POV*

I woke up to long blonde hair on my chest. Last night I summoned my favorite concubine to my bed to rid of an unexpected burst of lust after the wench. My arms were tightly wrapped around her and my feet were under hers.

Usually I loved to cuddle with Usagi but I couldn't get the same feeling as when I hugged the wench from the previous evening. I felt Usagi's puffball of a tail wiggle against my stomach and saw her small nose twitch.

Her big, round, blue eyes slowly opened and she yawned and stretched, pushing her body against mine.

/_She is so adorable and innocent. Just like Kikyo when-_/ I slapped my forehead, trying to force Onigumo's thoughts out. My chest started to burn and I flinched.

/_The separation is almost complete_. /

Usagi turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Master Naraku would you like another round?" She said innocently. She turned and wrapped her legs around me. I felt my member growing in response and I decided to have a little more fun.

I smiled at Usagi and kissed her pink lips and turned so I was on top of her.

*Inuyasha's POV*

I woke up next to Sango who was cuddling with Kirara. I sat upright and folded my arms against my chest. Kagome made me sleep on a blanket last night and it didn't feel as good as the trees.

I remembered Forsythia; the woman who I thought was my friend and growled.

"Inuyasha?" I jumped when I heard Sango speak and looked to see that her eyes were closed. Everyone else was sleeping so I decided to whisper.

"Yes?"

"I don't think Forsythia works with Naraku."

"What?" I said with a hint of anger. My anger was false since I felt a sense of relief.

"Kirara trusts and likes Forsythia and Kirara is _never_ wrong in whom she trusts. Plus she saved our lives with that dragon and if she was working for Naraku she could have just let the dragon kill us."

"That isn't enough evidence! Didn't you see the anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes? How she kissed Naraku? She is Naraku's whore." I said the last word with absolute disgust.

"Sesshoumaru would get angry if someone looked at him the wrong way. Besides Naraku practically forced himself on her and she tried to escape. And guess what?"

I didn't answer Sango. I just looked away and sucked my teeth, though in my heart I honestly wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Kirara found a glass demon in the bushes afterwards. She shattered it and showed me the remains." I quickly turned my head towards Sango who was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"She was set up by Naraku who was spying on us with those stupid glass demons!" I said happily. Sango nodded slowly, her smile getting bigger and bigger."We have to go to Sesshoumaru to tell him the attack is off!"

*Naraku's POV*

I walked out the room, fixing my hair into a ponytail. I felt a light breeze move my clothing and hair and I looked towards the window at the end of the hall. Which was open.

"No." Kagura came through a door with a tray of food and my heart beat was speeding up.

"No…" I watched Kagura walk down the hall and entered the last room to the right, the chambers. I heard the tray drop and Kagura gasp.

"NOOOOOOO!"

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

After hearing Inuyasha babble on about his findings with his group I frowned lightly to show I wasn't convinced.

"Maybe you've gotten too attached to her. She could very well be killing Rin right now. Get out of my way, mutt."

I heard a loud roar and I looked up to see a white ocelot with Rin on its back, who was laughing joyously. The ocelot nosedived towards me and in a split second it transformed into the wench from yesterday. I was slightly stunned by the sight of that and before I knew it the woman wrapped her legs around my neck and we both fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Thia saved me!" My head was between thick, caramel thighs so when Rin spoke it was muffled sounds. I growled at the wench, signaling her to get off, which she did.

The wench put Rin on the ground and walked to Inuyasha's group, smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked to my castle with Rin following me. I turned my head to the group and stopped for a minute to speak.

"Get off my property."

*Forsythia's POV*

The group and I ran east to leave Sesshoumaru and we all exchanged smiles.

"That translates to thank you in Sesshoumaru language." Shippo said. I giggled slightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"So you guys believed I was good?" I said, smiling. I trusted the group more because they stood up for me and now kind of considered them my friends.

"Friends in two days. Go figure.."

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

Rin talked my ear off about the wench named Thia. In all honesty I didn't care but I was happy to have her back so I didn't say anything. When I tucked her into bed later that night a strange thought popped into my head.

The wench and I were staring at each other in a hot spring.

"What a weird thought." I muttered.

'End Chapter 2,


	3. Chapter 3: Déjà vu

'Begin, Chapter 3: Déjà Vu, *Forsythia's POV*

Several months have gone by since I began to travel with the group. Kagome complained about medical school and everyday she was getting more and more grouchy.

She told Inuyasha to 'sit' every time he caught a temper or was rude. Which was very often. In general the whole group was tense.

Sango and Miroku got into a big argument, Kagome was irritable and Inuyasha was like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Inuyasha I can't take this anymore! I am swamped with work and school and I constantly have to hear you mouth off at me! SIT!"

I flinched when I saw Inuyasha's face fall deep into the ground.

"You are impossible Miroku!"

This was a typical morning now. Yelling and violence. We have gone three months without finding a Shikon jewel shard (Kagome explained to me what it was.) and Inuyasha was less than pleased with Kagome.

Sango and Miroku started dating but now jealous Sango would get even more infuriated every time Miroku looked at a woman. The whole scenario was bad because we were right by Kagome's well which in turn, was right by Kaede's village.

"Good bye Inuyasha! I'll come back whenever I feel like it!" Kagome stormed away in the trees and Inuyasha angrily followed.

"Sango…I think it is time for a break apart…" Miroku said angrily. I could tell he was losing his temper and he started walking away, with a confused Shippo following him.

"Whatever, I don't care! Kirara!" Kirara grew to her sabress form and the two flew away.

"Goodbye to you guys too." I said sadly.

Inuyasha came back alone and we looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"So they left, huh?" Inuyasha spoke first. The silence was nerve wracking between us.

"Yes…They have gone their separate ways. I think I will do so as well. So everyone can have a break."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and held his arms wide open. I smiled and gladly accepted the offer of a hug. After Rin, I became very fond of hugging people. And Inuyasha started to allow me to hug him two months ago. I practically jumped into his arms and we stood in the embrace for a long time.

"I'll see you later." I said solemnly. I jumped backwards from Inuyasha and hopped towards Lake Aunkiya.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

Ever since I've gained more land a few months ago, there has been more attacks on my castle and kidnappings of Rin. I ordered Jaken to put up flyers for potential guardians and even put up a challenge to test their worthiness. So far, none was worthy enough and I think they all assumed this would be an easy job.

*Forsythia's POV*

I stood in the middle of an open clearing which was by Lake Aunkiya. There was a piece of forsythia lodged in my hair and I took it out. I blew air on it and put it on the ground. After awhile the piece started morphing into a silhouette of a woman.

The silhouette became an actual woman, with dark skin and long, puffy black hair. Her hair had leaves in it and her body was loosely covered with vines and leaves.

"Marjolaine Of Medicine." The woman stretched her arms in a yawn and I ran into her arms, surprising her with a hug.

"MOM! I haven't spoken to you in so long!" I smelled the scent of the earth when I hugged my mom and her arms wrapped around me like a caterpillar and its cocoon.

"Hello Forsythia. And it _has_ been awhile since you summoned me to speak." I broke from the hug and looked into my mom's honey eyes.

"I made new friends. I stopped wandering and job hunting for some months now. How is the village?"

My mom's honey eyes seemed to lose some of its glow and she frowned.

"The village was attacked. A band of demons attacked the village after the Awakening Ceremony. We were all exhausted from the ceremony so we could not put up a fight. Luckily there were no deaths, just our crops destroyed and our goods and gold stolen. We are in a dark period."

My heart dropped as I thought about my family. I left the village to explore and live on my own and I was not there when they needed me.

"Don't feel bad Forsythia."

I was suddenly hit with a great idea and I smiled at my mother.

"Mother, you know the location of a house that I have brought. I have gold in there."

My mom raised her eyebrow and seemed to be skeptical.

"How much?"

"Twenty million pieces, a thousand sovereigns and some notes." My mom's eyes shot open and I giggled to myself, my mom was not one to be easily surprised.

"Humans and demons alike pay well for protection, greed, or power. You may have all of it. It's more then what you need but the extra can be a gift from me to the village."

My mom tried to argue but I wasn't going to back down.

"You don't have to do this…" She whispered lightly.

"You should hurry back to the village to get helpers to transport the gold."

My mom nodded slowly and stood perfectly still. Her body became a large shrub and got smaller and smaller until it was the same shrub that I had in my hair. I put the shrub in my hair and I heard my mom whisper.

"Forsythia…Soon you will want to be a mother and a mate…"

The wind carried my mother's deep melodic voice away from my ears until it was completely gone.

"Well now that my money is gone and my friends are bickering, it's time to go job hunting."

*Naraku's POV*

I was freed from my human heart by separating it through an incarnation. I no longer lusted for Kikyo but I still wanted physical affection, which infuriated me.

Kanna approached me and handed me the jewel shard I sent her to get from a demon.

"Inuyasha's group is separated."

My eyes shot open when I grabbed the shard. I was busy with other plans but this was a perfect opportunity to attack Inuyasha.

"Constantly send demons after him. I do not want Inuyasha to even breathe without a demon trying to kill him."

Kanna nodded and disappeared into the darkness. I sighed to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair. I still remembered the woman that I was enchanted with some months ago. When she plagued my dreams I constantly had to send for a concubine to satisfy my desires. I sighed again, feeling empty as I tried to force her out of my mind.

*Forsythia's POV*

When I wandered into a random village I headed straight for the wanted board. On one ad there was a rich lord offering 40 gold a day plus bonuses to be a full time body guard. I took the wanted paper off the board and headed to the meeting point the ad mentioned.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

I waited impatiently for more volunteers to come for the job.

"Weaklings." I muttered. So many pathetic demons and humans in this world. There should be a purging of them.

I sensed someone approaching and I told Rin to get ready for the trap.

*Forsythia's POV*

I came to a clearing and saw a little girl in a field of flowers. She was crying with her hands cupping her face. The girl lifted her head up to look at me and I was shocked.

"Rin?"

My heart felt like it was jumping up to my throat and down to my belly.

"RIN!"

Rin looked at me confused and then wiped her eyes to see better.

"Thia!"

Rin ran to me and I opened my arms, eagerly waiting for her to run into them. Rin stopped in her tracks, seeming to remember something.

"Oh yeah! There's a monster trying to kill me!" She said happily.

"What?" A loud roar echoed through the trees and the ground started to shake. A large red demon appeared and its white eyes stared at Rin.

"The child!" The demon screamed as it slapped me through multiple trees. I heard Rin scream when the demon picked her up in his large hand.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

I sucked my teeth when I saw the demon I unleashed take the woman out with one hit.

"Usually the others take a few more hits."

I started to walk to the 60 foot demon , ready to slay it before it could hurt Rin.

"Now I have to trap another demon." Before I could unsheathe my sword, I heard a deep angry growl from the area around the broken trees. I saw a giant tiger slowly move towards the red demon with its golden eyes shining.

The tiger roared loudly and pounced on the demon. After half an hour of me sitting quietly, Rin was safe on the ground, picking flowers. Behind Rin the tiger was mutilating the already dead demon, ripping it into many pieces.

Finally the tiger morphed back into the woman I saw earlier and with a closer look at her face I remembered her.

"The wench."

I walked to the woman and Jaken and Ah-Un came out of hiding.

*Forsythia's POV*

I saw Sesshoumaru walk towards me and I suddenly realized that he was the lord who wanted a body guard.

"You have the job. You will follow me as I travel, obey everything I say and protect Rin with your life. You must get food for yourself and Rin, and every day you have one hour for yourself."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to me and started walking away. An imp and a two headed dragon came from hiding in the bushes and the imp glared at me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You are letting the same wench that endangered Rin protect her?"

I scowled at the imp and Sesshoumaru just kept walking.

"Do I have to protect the imp?" I shouted to him. Sesshoumaru did not answer, only continued to walk. I grabbed the imp and slung him right past Sesshoumaru.

"Come Rin. You may ride on my back from now on." Rin looked at the two headed dragon and shrugged her shoulders.

"No need for you to carry me now Ah-Un." I bent down and let Rin jump on my back.

"Look Thia! I have two matching flowers we could put in our hair!"

*Forward one month*

"Would you like more fish Rin?" I asked.

I had two separate fires cooking food. Currently there was a mushroom soup fire that had a pot of mushroom soup boiling and a fish fire that held 7 fish.

"No thank you! I haven't finished this fish yet!"

"Wench _I_ would like more!" I slapped Jaken and then put a fish on his plate. I fixed a plate of three fish and a bowl of soup for Sesshoumaru who was sitting at a tree far away. I set the food down by his feet and he looked at me.

"I didn't ask for your food."

"Well you never do. I would like for you to try it since my mother was the one who taught me how to cook. And she is a really good cook, a spice genius!" I said excitedly.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with his unwavering golden eyes that sparkled in the moon light. The wind blew both of our hair as we stared at each other in silence. I sat and continued to stare at him, not wanting to back down. After several minutes, he blinked.

"Ha! Never try to outstare a cat!"

Sesshoumaru growled and kicked the bowl of mushroom soup over.

"Hey!" I shouted, angry that he kicked over my defenseless soup.

"Stop pestering me!"

My eye twitched in mild irritation and I grabbed the bowl angrily. I left the plate, just in case.

"Thia! Ever since you came I never have to worry about food! And it's so good! I'm so happy you are my protector and I'm sure Jaken is too!" I smiled at Rin and sat beside her. Jaken was stuffing his face so he didn't make a comment on what Rin said.

After the two went to sleep on a fur cloth I got for them, I began to clean up everything. When the fires were put out and the pot and bowls were cleaned I started to gather the plates. When I went to get Sesshoumaru's plate, the fish was gone. I looked at Sesshoumaru who only turned his head in response. I smiled and grabbed the plate in silence.

*Forward two months*

After I gave Rin a nice long bath with the new floral soap I brought her, I tucked her into a silk hammock with a fur cover.

"Good night Rin. I love you."

Rin puckered her lips, asking for a kiss. I brought my cheek to her so she could kiss it and she slowly drifted to sleep. I walked to a nearby tree and sat down, exhausted. Four demons attacked today and Sesshoumaru left for awhile, leaving me to watch a nervous Jaken and feed a hungry Ah-Un.

"You are spoiling her."

I turned to see Sesshoumaru standing over me.

"Would you like something to eat?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Why are you treating her like that?"

"I'm treating her normally!"

"You buy expensive soaps and scents, you go out of your way to give her the very best meat she desires and you even brought her a silk hammock. Do I even pay you enough to buy all of these things?"

"I don't know where you are getting at." I stood up and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"What are your intentions?"

I glared at Sesshoumaru and crossed my arms.

"I love her. And I have the tendency to spoil the people I love." I waited to see if he had anything else to bother me about but he only stared. I turned and walked away only to have Sesshoumaru stop me.

"Where are you going?" I stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"To the hot springs. I have an hour to myself and this is my first break all day." I continued walking only to be stopped again by Sesshoumaru telling me to wait.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"There is only one hot spring around."

"And?"

"I want to bathe."

I frowned, seeing where he was getting at.

"I already said I was going. You could wait for a bit." Sesshoumaru growled threateningly at me, obviously not liking my answer.

"I wait for no one!" I smiled evilly at Sesshoumaru and my feet morphed into the hind legs of a cheetah.

"Well you can _walk_ to the next hot spring because I am going to get there first!" I quickly ran to the hot springs, reaching it in a matter of seconds, thanks to the speed of the cheetah. I hastily took off my clothes and jumped into the spring. Sesshoumaru arrived shortly after and I happily stuck my tongue out at him. He opened his hand and my bar of soap was there.

"Forgot something?"

I frowned and held my hand out.

"Come out and get it. And then you can _walk_ to the other spring."

I cursed and wrapped my hair around my body, covering the bare minimal. I got out and walked to Sesshoumaru who looked at my skimpy covering with mild interest. I grabbed the soap and walked into the bushes. I smirked to myself and hid behind a tree. I waited for Sesshoumaru to get inside the spring and then ran out the bushes.

"Think fast!"

Sesshoumaru turned around to see me jumping in the air. His eyes slowly widened in shock as I wrapped my legs around his neck and we both went underwater. I let go of his neck and swam to the top. An angry Sesshoumaru resurfaced and I slowly swam backwards. He followed me until my back hit a rock, and I shivered in fear. He swam closer to me with his eyes starting to turn red.

"Why shouldn't I punish you right now?" He said threateningly. I tried to escape his wrath the best way I knew how to in situations like this. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his body closer. I held up my bar of soap and seductively licked my lips.

"But my lord…I wish to bathe you."

Sesshoumaru grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"Don't think I could be seduced by the likes of you. Wench."

I held back my anger and continued my plan. I whimpered lightly and used my legs to pull Sesshoumaru even closer.

"My lord…I do not wish to seduce you. I just thought that the least I could do is bathe you for daring to be in the same spring." I put my hand on his chest and licked my lips slowly. Sesshoumaru looked at me and let go of my hair.

"You may bathe me." I smiled and began with his hair, lathering it with the soap and scrubbing it with my own hands.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

To my surprise it was extremely pleasurable when Forsythia's hands roamed through my hair. When she went to my arms I almost shivered at her touch. She was making me breathe heavily with her warm and smooth hands and I felt immobilized with her thick thighs around my waist.

When she began to touch my chest, her hands slowly moved up and down my center with the soap. I knew she was seducing me but I couldn't stop how amazing it felt. I felt my groin react to all of this body contact and I pushed her off of me before she could realize what she has done.

*Forsythia's POV*

When my back hit the rock behind me, it stung like a thousand bees. I looked at Sesshoumaru and he was breathing heavily and glaring at me.

"Leave."

"Sesshoumaru what did I-" I was promptly slapped in the face which enraged me almost immediately.

"I don't want your disgusting hands ever touching me again!" My anger was overshadowed by shock. I could have sworn Sesshoumaru was enjoying the bath and now he was telling me I was disgusting!

I quickly got out and grabbed my clothes with my head lowered in shame. It hurt me more then it normally would have because I was actually beginning to like Sesshoumaru.

*Forward one month, Sesshoumaru's POV*

I watched Forsythia cuddle Rin in her arms in the silk hammock, rocking her to sleep.

"Good night mommie."

Rin caught the habit of calling Forsythia her mother a few weeks ago, which bothered me, seeing how fast she has grown to the woman. When they both closed their eyes I walked up to the hammock to watch Forsythia sleep.

I started doing this embarrassing act since the bathing incident. I desired for her to touch me again and it was frustrating for me to not be able to get what I want. But my frustration was calmed when I looked at her light brown face and her dark red lips slightly pouting.

*Forsythia's POV*

I lightly opened my eyes and saw Rin sleeping and… a strand of silver hair. My eyes shot open and Sesshoumaru was right in front of me. Just…staring.

"Yes?" I said rudely. Sesshoumaru was _not_ in my good books. When he did not answer I gave him a look of both anger and disgust and turned my head to the side, having some of my hair cover my face. My feelings were still hurt and I wanted to make that very clear to him.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

When Forsythia brushed me off, my temper got the best of me. I growled and walked away, knocking down trees in my path. I wanted to at least watch her sleep, but I couldn't even do that tonight.

*Forward two months*

The desire I had for Forsythia to touch me had grown into an obsession. I was angry with myself but I no longer gave way to shame. I wanted her hands on me. On my-

"Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken are napping. I'll take ten minutes to find something to eat."

My thoughts were interrupted by Forsythia and I simply looked at her, something I did quite often these days. She walked through some trees and I followed her.

Forsythia walked deeper into the forest heading towards the fruit trees. I remembered that she liked fruit so I silently ran ahead and grabbed a bunch of bananas. I set them by a tree that was in front of Forsythia's walking path and waited in some bushes.

*Forsythia's POV*

I walked towards the fruit trees, humming to myself. Before I could reach my destination I saw a bunch of bananas on the floor.

"I sure am lucky." I went to get the bananas and when I turned around to return to Rin, I was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Huh?"

I took a step back and Sesshoumaru took a step forward. His eyes were half open but they were completely focused on me.

_/Did I do something wrong?/_

I took another step back and Sesshoumaru took another step forward.

"Yes?"

He didn't answer, as usual. I dropped the bananas and ran in the opposite direction. He followed me very closely, as if he was teasing me about my speed. I was going to morph into a cheetah but I was tackled into the ground. My wrists were pinned to the floor and the sheer weight of Sesshoumaru kept my body grounded for the moment.

I was so confused by his actions that I just laid on the ground, watching him. He lifted one of my hands up and put it on his head.

_/Is he asking me to pet him?/_

I tried to sit up and Sesshoumaru allowed me. I turned him around and wrapped my legs around his torso as he laid on me. I started running my fingers through his hair, marveled at how easily his body relaxed.

After about an hour, I stopped, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. He growled when he felt me stop massaging his scalp and dug his nails into my calves when I tried to unwrap my legs.

"Ow! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

I said sternly, like a mother scolding her child. He stubbornly took his nails out of my calves, which stung a lot. I slowly got to my feet while he easily stood up.

"Why did you stop?" he said angrily.

"Well for starters we have been out here too long! And why did you want me to touch you anyway? I thought I was disgusting!"

Sesshoumaru looked away from me and then started walking back to the camp. I dusted myself off and sighed, still amazed at what happened. Before I could start walking, I was pinned to the ground by Sesshoumaru again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru stared at me; his eyes seemed to be pleading.

He then kissed me. My heart began to beat really fast and my cheeks felt hot. He broke from the quick kiss and looked away, which caused his hair to fall on my face. And in that moment I wanted him. All over me.

I moved his hair which got him to turn his head to me. I pounced on him, now taking the position on top. I kissed him with full ferocity and lust, and let my hands roam to his chest. He returned the kiss with the same vigor and we constantly rolled over each other in our long kiss, both of us wanting to be on top.

I was eventually overpowered in one final roll; Sesshoumaru now taking the dominant role. We broke the kiss, breathing heavily and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Just three hours ago I despised you, and now all I want is to kiss you." I said lovingly. Sesshoumaru responded to me with another kiss, this time forcing his tongue into my mouth. His tongue even over powered mine in the tongue battle we had.

Sesshoumaru's dominance and force only excited me more as I grabbed his hair and pulled it. He growled to that but it wasn't an angry growl, it was a growl filled with lust. After about ten minutes the kiss was broken by me. Sesshoumaru looked at me, frustrated and wanting more.

"Rin." I said, trying to get up. He didn't budge from his spot, but he did give me another kiss.

"Rin." I repeated. He responded with another kiss and I felt my defenses weakening.

"Sesshoumaru, this is very enjoyable but I have to get back to Rin."

I was finally able to free myself and I quickly started walking back to the camp. I heard Sesshoumaru follow me, and he was very close behind. I felt his hand grab my thigh and I gasped. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek.

"I will be back in two days."

When I turned around, Sesshoumaru was gone and I took this opportunity to get to Rin.

After about two minutes of paced walking I heard a high pitched scream coming from the camp.

"Rin!"

'End Chapter 3,


	4. Chapter 4:Passions & Decisions

*Sorry this chapter took awhile. Enjoy, it is sorta long.

*Ginta and Hakkuku are the male wolf demons who are always with Kouga.

'Begin, Chapter 4: Passions and Decisions, *Rin's POV*

Five big scary wolves surrounded me all at once. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. Tears started coming down my eyes while I shook in fear. The biggest, meanest looking wolf walked up to me, growling with its mouth open, showing me its big sharp white teeth.

_/I'm going to die…Good bye Mommie, lord Sesshoumaru, master Jaken, and Ah-Un. /_

The big wolf pounced and my heart beat was so loud, I knew the wolf could hear it. Before it could even touch me it was slammed to the ground by an even bigger cheetah. I felt like my body could move again, I was so relieved! The giant cheetah easily fit the wolf's head in its humongous mouth, ripping it off in a second.

"MOMMIE!"

*Ginta's POV*

When Hakkuku and I finally found the hunter wolves there was a little girl standing in front of a large cheetah that had the head of the lead wolf in its mouth. The other four wolves were slowly retreating towards us with their tails between their legs. Kouga appeared from his tornado spin, probably because he smelled the fresh blood.

"What the hell happened here?" Kouga shouted at us when he saw one of the wolves on the ground, headless. "That cheetah killed one of the hunter wolves!" I yelled while pointing my finger at the cheetah. "Your wolves tried to kill my daughter." The cheetah hissed, which surprised me seeing how it could talk. "Your daughter?" Kouga questioned in a mocking voice. The cheetah spit out the wolf's head and morphed into a woman with thick, puffy black hair that curled around her body.

"Leave us." The woman threatened, her light brown eyes lowered in a killing glare."Who do you think you are? You kill one of my wolves and then order me to leave?" Kouga stepped forward with his fist clenched. "Leave or my daughter will have a new fur coat." I didn't like this woman at all, not with that malicious look in her eyes. Kouga sucked his teeth, thinking about her threat.

"Grab the body and let's go bury it." Hakkuku and I nodded, heading towards the dead wolf. When we bent down to grab it the woman kneeled to us and whispered in our ears,

"I will kill you all if you guys prey on my daughter again."

*Forsythia's POV*

When the wolf pack left, I turned my attention to Rin. "Rin, my love, are you okay?" Rin gave one of her heart melting smiles and tackled my legs in a hug. "Mommie I was so scared! I thought the wolves were going to eat me again!"_/Again?/_ I thought, while I ran my fingers through Rin's hair. "Where is Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"Master Jaken took Ah-Un an hour ago, said something about a visitor. He won't be back for awhile. At least, that's what he said." Rin lifted her arms up to me, wanting me to hug her. When I hugged Rin, I smelled a faint scent of blood. "Rin love, are you bleeding?" I asked, lightly pushing from the hug so I could look at her. The smell of blood was getting stronger by the second and I figured it wasn't Rin since she would have to be bleeding a lot and constantly for me to be able to smell it getting stronger.

"No…" Rin whimpered. I saw a figure on the ground not too far from here slowly moving closer to me. I saw silver hair and panicked immediately. I moved Rin and ran straight to the crawling body. When I got to the body I saw it was Inuyasha, who was completely covered in blood. "Inuyasha! What happened?" I shouted, taking my shrub out of my hair and throwing it on the ground, but not before quickly breathing on it.

"Naraku's…demons…" he whispered weakly.

"Say no more, help is on the way." My shrub became my mother as she stretched and yawned.

"Marjolaine of-"

"Mom! You have to heal my friend! Please!" I shouted, interrupting her introduction. My mom rushed to Inuyasha and examined his body.

"He is about to become unconscious. It will take a day and a half for me to completely heal him. Or I can cover the major areas with a quick heal." My mother said in a calm professional voice.

"He needs a full recovery, so the slow service. I'll pay 20 gold now, and 15 after." My mom nodded and started removing Inuyasha's clothes.

"Go wash his clothes and start hunting for plenty of meat. He hasn't eaten in awhile and when I'm done healing him he will be starving. Also dear, fetch me water."

After I paid my mother for her healing service and hugged her goodbye I examined the still unconscious Inuyasha. My mother bathed him and he looked to be in perfect condition. Rin was putting flowers in his hair while I was roasting the hordes of meat I gathered.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

I left Forsythia instantaneously, running at high speeds to the nearest demon brothel. Our physical contact left me wanting. When I was satisfied a day and a half later I started to return to Rin and Forsythia.

*Forsythia's POV*

Inuyasha finally woke up and he automatically stared at the numerous fires of meat I was roasting.

"This is all for you." I said, reading his mind. Inuyasha spared no time and started eating the meat straight from the fire. After a few hours he was finished eating everything.

"Wow, mommie. He sure can eat." Rin murmured as she watched Inuyasha lightly chew on a bone while lying on his stomach. I chuckled at Rin, she was too cute.

"Ready to tell me what happened?" I asked Inuyasha, pulling his attention from the bone.

"Yeah. When we split, I was constantly attacked by Naraku's demons and underlings. I didn't have time to sleep and barely ate anything at all. I think he ran out of demons because they stopped coming four days ago. I was so exhausted and weak by then, but I caught a whiff of your scent and started crawling towards it."

I frowned, feeling awful that I left Inuyasha.

/Everything bad always happen to people when I leave them. /

"Mommie he looks a lot like lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, looking at Inuyasha curiously with her big brown eyes.

"Do not!" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms and turning his head up.

"Come Rin, I'll get you some fruit and then we exercise." Rin nodded and jumped high to latch on my back. "Ah…I see your legs have gotten stronger."

*Inuyasha's POV*

When Forsythia walked away, I looked at the girl on her back and I suddenly remembered who she was.

_/That girl traveled with Sesshoumaru! And she called Forsythia mommie…what is going on? /_

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru floated down from the skies, lightly landing on his feet.

"Free land. I can be where I want." Sesshoumaru stared at me without saying anything, which irritated me. This bastard always thinks he's too damn good to respond to anyone.

"Why do you have flowers in your hair?"

_/ What? Is he hallucinating? I don't have flowers in my hair!/_ I shook my head and to my surprise, yellow and purple flowers dropped on my lap. "The little girl must have done it." Sesshoumaru growled at me, putting his hand on his sword."What girl?"

"You tryna pick a fight or something? Because I got your fight!" Before I could take my sword out, Forsythia jumped between us. _/How the hell did she get here so fast? Wasn't she just walking the other way?/_

"You two better not be trying to fight here!" Forsythia started yelling at Sesshoumaru with her hands on her hips, like a mother scolding her child. I felt lucky, because that could have been me. My attention then turned to the girl who was on Forsythia's back. She was eating a fairly large green apple, ignoring the argument in front of her. She saw me staring at her and offered her apple. I slowly grabbed it and took at bite out of a side she didn't reach yet and handed it back to her. _/This girl is kinda cute../_

"You will obey me wench!" Forsythia gasped, and suddenly my attention was back on the argument. "Got damn it Sesshoumaru! You know I hate it when you call me that! One of these days I'll just leave you!" Forsythia walked away, and the little girl waved good bye to me, holding the apple in her mouth.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru, the snooty bastard, turned his head from me and walked in the same direction as Forsythia.

"Thanks for the hospitality…" I murmured, jumping away and heading to the bone eaters well. It was definitely time to get Kagome and the others back. I gulped, realizing the torture of an apology I had to go through to get Kagome back.

*Forsythia's POV*

After I exercised Rin I realized it was getting very late. "Rin, Ah-Un has the silk hammock. I could go and get you-" Rin interrupted me by yawning very loudly; I could tell she was ready to pass out. "No thank you mommie, I'll just sleep on the grass tonight. And it's the hot season so I won't need a blanket." Rin yawned again and collapsed on the grass, easily drifting into a deep sleep. I sat beside Rin and looked at the dark forest. I was bored, having nothing to do but wait until I get sleepy.

With my mind free to think for the first time in awhile, I started to think about Naraku, and why I felt so happy when I was with him. Thinking about Naraku had its side effects though, I got a strong desire to kiss and touch someone. I saw a pair of golden eyes appear in the shadows of the forest, which would no doubt scare me, if I didn't already know who it was.

A clawed pale hand slowly came from the shadows, the pointed nails shining in the moonlight. I got up and walked towards the shadows, taking the hand that has killed so many, into mines. I was instantly pulled into the shadows, greeted by a kiss on the lips. _/Just what the doctor ordered…/_

I jumped on Sesshoumaru, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, my favorite intimate hold. He kissed me again, this time forcing his thick tongue into my mouth. I felt my back being pushed up the trunk of a tree, making me feel trapped between the two heavy masses. His hand snaked to my right breast, squeezing it roughly. A small 'mew' escaped my mouth, which caused Sesshoumaru to break the kiss. He looked at me, completely confused about the source of the sound, which embarrassed me. He squeezed my breast again; which resulted in another 'mew'. His head tilted to the side when he heard me meow, he seemed to be completely fascinated by it. He suddenly started squeezing my breasts repeatedly, like a horn. "Mew mew mew mew!" At the end of my mews I moaned, that felt sooo _good_.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

Curiously enough, Forsythia's square human teeth were forming into the sharpened fangs of a feline. Her eyes started turning lighter in color and her pupils were becoming slits._ /Her true form is slipping out./_ I bit her neck, letting my canines tease and massage her skin, not forgetting to give constant attention to her breasts with my hands.

"Ah….mewww….ahh…" When I stopped biting her I saw that her human ears disappeared and became black cat ears on the top of her head. "Are you getting excited, kit-ty?" Forsythia nodded slightly with her eyes closed, she was trying to catch her breath. When she realized what I called her, her eyes shot open. "Oh no, you can see my ears?" I answered her by nibbling on her right ear, which was quite an easy task, seeing that her unimpressive height required me to just bend down a little bit, even with her legs around my waist, which gave her a big height boost.

"You are so short. Even Rin will be taller then you when she becomes a woman." Her lips pouted in disapproval of my comment, but to me, pouting of the lips was an invitation to bite them. Which I accepted. When our passionate kiss was over, Forsythia was heavier. My hands could no longer cusp her breasts which were normal sized, they were struggling to grasp it all.

"Your breasts have gotten bigger." I stated, looking at her face which now donned a pair of pouty, dark cherry lips. I grabbed Forsythia's thighs so I could set her down. I stepped back a bit to get a look at the true form of Forsythia. Her hair was no longer curled at her curves, it was covering her curves. If Forsythia was naked I would only be teased by her wild hair covering what I desired to see. Her thighs were much thicker, hips wider, and breasts ampler, all the signs of an extremely fertile woman. If Forsythia had the right mind to seduce me right now, I wondered if I would be brought to my knees.

Suddenly, a divine aroma swam around my nostrils. "Forsythia, are you in heat?" I said; as I slowly inhaled the powerful scent that females gave off when they were at their most fertile. "No…I always carry that scent in my true form. I cannot stay in this form for many reasons; one being my ears would probably ward off human employers and another being my scent would attract male demons."

*Forsythia's POV*

"….itten." I heard Sesshoumaru mumble under his breath while staring at me. "What?" I asked, wanting him to repeat himself. Sesshoumaru looked in my eyes and simply blinked; as if he was too busy thinking to respond. "You are a sex kitten." I felt my cheeks flare in heat at that comment, embarrassed that he would call me that. "Am not!" I argued, making my body transform back to its human shape. When Sesshoumaru saw me transforming back his face altered from emotionless, to angry.

"What are you doing?" he said angrily, stepping towards me. I turned and ran away from him, continuing my transformation. "I can't stay like this Sesshoumaru!" I yelled behind me. I kept running for awhile but then I got tired. I hid behind a tree, panting slightly to keep my breath. Sesshoumaru appeared in front of me, scaring me with his piercing golden eyes. I ducked at the last second and ran again, barely missing his grasp. I made a sharp left turn, feeling my heart pound against my chest.

_/Wait…why am I running from Sesshoumaru? He could be a good mate. Money, power, …attractive…/_ I started imagining having sex with Sesshoumaru and the thoughts alone were arousing enough to convince me. I sharply turned around and jumped on the oncoming Sesshoumaru, who was chasing me by foot. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprised as he tried to bring himself to a complete stop. I put him into my favorite hold, with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Why did you stop running from me? Did you realize it was useless?" Ignoring his comment, I kissed Sesshoumaru on his neck and loved the feel of it. I loved it so much, that I began to decorate his neck in kisses. I heard him inhale sharply, but I didn't hear him exhale. _/Why is he holding his breath? /_ I nibbled at his neck, and ran my fingers through his silky hair, lightly tugging it from time to time. When he still continued to hold his breath, I pulled his hair roughly and started biting harder. A loud and throaty moan escaped from Sesshoumaru's lips and it turned me on.

I yanked his hair so hard that his head was pulled back by the force, leaving his neck completely exposed. I licked his neck slowly, tenderizing his skin for a bite. My teeth transformed into my real fangs and I sunk them deep into his pale flesh. "AH!" A quick cry was heard from Sesshoumaru before he dropped to his knees, now having me in his lap. He placed on of his clawed hands on my left breast and squeezed extremely hard, letting his nails go through cloth and flesh.

"MEW!" I screeched letting go of his neck. He took this opportunity to pin me to the ground once again, claiming his dominance over me. Sesshoumaru pulled down my shirt, exposing my breasts to him. I felt the cold wind on my skin and shivered a bit, using the wind as an excuse to shyly cover my beasts. Of course, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to accept that. He gently eased my arms away and without warning, bit deep into my left nipple. "MEWW!" Sesshoumaru kept his fangs latched on, sucking and licking at my tender button of flesh. My mind was turning into heated mush and so was my body as I thrashed underneath him.

"Please Sesshoumaru; I want to have sex with you right now!" I pleaded as I tightly wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew my human form had long subsided by now and I was so eager to rip his clothes off and ravish him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" I flinched in annoyance when I heard Jaken's voice. What horrible timing! Sesshoumaru and I moved like lightning, fixing ourselves and standing up straight before Jaken came waddling in. I closed my eyes and concentrated on returning to my human form. Sesshoumaru, apparently more mischievous then he lets on, squeezed my breasts with his hands, throwing off my concentration and forcing me to stay in my true form.

_/Sesshoumaru can be such a jerk sometimes. /_ I thought as I braced myself for Jaken's reaction to seeing me in this form. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady U-" Jaken froze and stared at me with his mouth agape. "Lord Sesshoumaru… the wench has gained weight!" Jaken sniffed the air, and then continued, "And she's in heat! Be careful! Desperate women like her will throw themselves at you in a second!" Sesshoumaru sharply inhaled when he heard Jaken, and that only made things worse.

"You are calling me fat?" I asked tauntingly, nodding my head slowly. I walked to Jaken who boldly stood his ground, though he was sweating and trembling excessively. "So I'm a fat, desperate wench who will throw herself at Sesshoumaru? That's what you think?" I said slowly and menacingly, my anger building up fast. Jaken was now backing up, losing the bold act quickly when I stepped closer and closer to him. "Is that what you fucking _think_?" I asked calmly, my fists shaking in rage. In my true form, my heightened senses allowed me to hear his little heart beating faster, like drums. Drums that got louder and louder as I got closer and closer.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." Jaken spared no time and sped through the bushes. When he left, Sesshoumaru let out a loud, boisterous laugh. "Stop laughing!" I said, turning around to Sesshoumaru. The fact that Sesshoumaru almost never laughs, and one of his rare laughs was at my expense, made my cheeks red in embarrassment. When he didn't stop laughing, I just stomped away, looking for Jaken and returning to my human form.

*Naraku's POV*

I sent a puppet out to get a jewel shard from the bottom of a river, not wanting to be bothered by getting an actual demon to do it for me. I synced my mind to it so I could properly control its actions.

*Forsythia's POV*

I came to a shallow river and decided to wash my face, feeling sweaty from building up all my anger and then releasing it on such a small target. As I cupped water in my hands I saw a pink, diamond shaped shard at the bottom of the river, wedged between pebbles. A sudden and violent wind came, throwing dirt and water everywhere, making me shield my eyes. When the wind died out there was a figure in a baboon pelt hovering above the river. Its back was towards me and it seemed to be searching for something. I grabbed the shard from the rocks and realized it was the Shikon jewel shard. Before I could tip toe away the figure turned around, spotting me immediately.

"It's you." It said with a deep and extremely alluring voice. A voice that was like music to my ears, but yet familiar. "Do I know you?" I replied, not recognizing who the voice belonged to, though it was on the tip of my tongue. The man started shaking and then the pelt fell in the river flat, signifying no one was in there. "Oh hell…" I murmured, creeped out that the man just vanished. I quickly walked back into the forest, putting the shard in my thick bushy hair. The wind randomly started blowing again, throwing my hair all over my face and temporarily blinded me. I bumped into someone, but before I could open my eyes I was surrounded in darkness.

When the dark cloud vanished, I looked around and saw I was in a very familiar room, being held by a very familiar man. "Naraku!" I said, surprised that he was my kidnapper. "Sex kitten!" Naruku chirped, as if he was just as surprised. "My name is Forsythia Feline! Not sex kitten!" Naraku stared at me with an evil smile on his face, he lowered his head and gave me a light kiss. "I've missed you, you know." He rocked me side to side with a more then pleased smile on his face.

"You called me a wench, set my friends against me and locked me in a chamber! And you tried to kill Inuyasha! You are a liar and you are evil!" I slapped Naraku and he quickly grabbed my wrist. "Guilty as charged." He mused, chuckling darkly. I slapped the other side of his face and he grabbed my other wrist. "Kitten, you do not learn your lesson. Don't you remember this happening the first time we met?" I opened my mouth to speak but Naraku used that opportunity to kiss me, now using his tongue to explore my mouth. Kissing Naraku was nothing like kissing Sesshoumaru; it had more love then lust, and had much more passion. When he pulled away from the kiss I felt like he was taking my breath with him. My mouth was left slightly open, as if I was begging for it back.

Naraku swooped me up and carried me to the bed, gently setting me down. He took off his cross armor and his shirt, leaving only his pants and boots. "I really did miss you kitten." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. This was a façade of course, because by the time he stopped kissing me he had won me over. Now I was just playing hard to get. He grabbed the sides of my face and slowly moved closer to me. Our noses touched and then our lips, brushing against each other without reaction. We kissed slowly, gradually moving closer to each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine. I felt my heart slow down, Naraku and I were kissing each other even slower then ever, barely pulling apart to start another kiss. Suddenly Naraku slid to the side of me, so he could lay on the bed and look directly at my face.

"Kitten I want to hear your voice. Your lovely, melodic voice." I smiled sheepishly, happy that we loved hearing each other's voices. "What do I say?" "Tell me the longest story you have to tell. Tell me about your life, starting from when you were born." I agreed with a simple 'ok', wanting to please Naraku. "When I was born in November, my mom said I was the most affectionate of all her children. I always grabbed my mom's hair and cuddled with my father…" I don't know how long I've been talking but it was a very long time. Towards the end I skipped the intimate parts with Sesshoumaru, not wanting to cause any trouble. I was impressed that Naraku listened to my story, he seem to be very interested in everything I said, staring at me with those deep red pools.

"Now I want to hear your story." Naraku's eyes widened and he shook his head no. "Please! I told you mine!" "Kitten my story isn't pure. I've led an evil life." He said in a concerned voice. "Tell me everything." Naraku sighed and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was so passionate and long it left me wanting so much more, taking my breath away was child's play for Naraku. "I was not born of the womb like you were kitten…" Naraku's past was slightly longer than mine, and it felt like he was telling me a scary story. "And that's it. My whole story. I'm horrible, I know." He put his head down, not wanting to look at me. I ducked my head so I could see him eye to eye. I kissed him, and it took awhile before he returned the kiss but when he did he put his arms around my waist and brought us closer. "You can change Naraku." I whispered, tracing his solid chest with my finger. "I'll never change. I'm happy the way that I am and soon I will have the full Shikon No Tama, making me invincible." He sounded just as arrogant as Inuyasha when he said that.

"Why do you want the Shikon No Tama?"

"To become a full demon."

"Why do you want to become a full demon?"

"More power."

"And what will you do with that power?"

"Kill all of my enemies and become the most powerful lord."

"And then what? Will that make you happy forever?" For once, Naraku thought about his answer. His eyes turned up to the ceiling, trying to find a good answer. "Yes. You will be my wife and we will be happy together." He said happily, kissing me on the forehead. "I will not marry an evil man." I said sternly, lightly pushing him away. "Have you ever been happy? When did you ever do _anything_ that made you happy?" Naraku scowled at me but thought about it anyway. "Power will make me happy." He said stubbornly. "No it won't! You've morphed your body to be more powerful and you haven't been happy! Just try to change, to see what its like." Naraku grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly with every word. "I. Will. Never. Change!" his words were like acid, I hated to hear him angry. "Then I will never be your wife!" I struggled against him, trying to get off the bed.

"Do not leave me!" he shouted angrily. "I don't want to leave you! I just want for you to try and be good for once!" "NO!" He roared, his red eyes glowing brighter by the second. "Then marry someone else!" With a strong tug I escaped his grip and started to move to the end of the bed. Naraku grabbed me and roughly pulled me to him, slamming my back against his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around me. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his breathing. It was rough at first but then it slowed down.

"You can't keep me prisoner Naraku. I will escape from you." Naraku didn't say anything and the room was quiet for a long time. I wanted to get over this fight already and just kiss him. Staying this way only made me sad. "Let me kiss you?" I asked, feeling as if I had to gather a lot of courage to say those four words. He turned me around and stared at me, waiting for me to kiss him. I cautiously kissed him on the lips, waiting for him to kiss me back. When he didn't, I pulled away sadly, feeling rejected. "You don't wanna kiss me?" I asked, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"No." His cold response triggered me into crying as I held my face in my hands. "Stop crying." I ignored him and continued to cry. "Stop crying damn it!" I looked up at him in shock, surprised that he would just hurt my feelings again. He bit his lip and tried to take his words back. "Kitten I'm sor-" "Leave me alone!" I cried, roughly pushing him away. I got off the bed, knowing he was following me. Before my hand could reach the door, I felt Naraku pull me back by the arm. I swung around as fast as I could and clawed at his face, leaving four red stripes going across his cheek, which was healing almost as fast as it formed.

We glared at each other in silence, both of us angry at one another, but neither wanting to be separated."I'm sor-" "Fuck you." I didn't even give him a chance to finish, still in a bitter mood. "At least let me-" "Fuck. You." Naraku snarled at me and began taking off his pants. "What are you doing?" I said angrily. "You want to fuck me so badly? Well here's your chance." I was so abashed by his actions that my anger just dissipated into nothingness. "No I didn't mean that!" His pants dropped down to his knees and he stepped out of them, along with his boots. And now he stood before me, naked with all of his glory. "Fuck me." He said plainly. "I didn't mean it like that! Put your pants back on!" I shouted. He put his hand on my breast and started to message it. Weakening my defenses on contact.

"Mewwwww…." He pulled down my shirt, exposing my breasts. He began to massage my right breast while putting his mouth on the nipple of the left. _/Two men have seen me topless in less than a week. Am I a whore?.../ _I felt my true form slip out and against my luck, Naraku noticed. "What is that amazing smell?" Naraku sniffed me and licked his lips, pleased that I was the source of the scent. "Is this your true form? Cat ears, a more voluptuous body and an aroma that drives me wild?" His eyes darkened into a more lustful hue as he slid my shorts off my waist. I covered my body, still shy with being nude. "No need to hide a body like that. Come kitten; let us indulge in one another." I snarled at Naraku, not wanting to have sex now. I stared at his body, looking from head to toe. He had a full erection and he was standing ever so proudly with his wavy hair covering some of his chest.

He saw me staring at his body and popped the band that held his hair in a ponytail. He swung his head so that his hair could gracefully move in the air. "Do you like what you see?" He whispered in a sultry voice. He was so sexy, it was almost unbelievable. "Fuck me." He licked his lips and held his arms out to me. "Like there's no tomorrow." I whispered before jumping on him. /

/ "Kitten…I never knew you were so…_eager. _I thought you never had a man." Naraku mused while twirling his finger in my hair. Somehow we got back on the bed and we were both under the covers. I felt my precious mound tremble, Naraku spared it no mercy with the monster between his legs. "I haven't, but you were tempting me, with your body and your hair and your voice…" "And this too?" Naraku asked, putting my hand on his member, which was already growing back. I moaned in anticipation and in dread. I was lifted up with Naraku's strong arms and placed right above his groin, with his monster of a sex organ right under me. This was going to hurt. A lot. "Hang on." Naraku smiled as he roughly set me down. "MEEEEEEE-OWWWW!" /

/ "Naraku…I'm so sore.." I gasped, laying on top of him. "You are so sexy when you scream and cry my name." I looked at my grinning lover and rolled my eyes at him, too exhausted to do anything more. He flipped me around so now he was on top of me, setting an alarm off in my head. "No! No, no, no!" I fussed, trying to crawl away. I heard Naraku growl lustfully above me as he grabbed my wild hair and softly pulled me back. "Kitten, you've already tried running away, you know that only makes me more excited. Now this time I won't spank you so hard since I know your cheeks are getting sore." I felt his hands grasp my inner thighs, lifting me to my knees and getting me in position. I whimpered, knowing this will hurt a lot more since my mound was really sore, and I felt it thumping to testify that." Don't whimper. Three more rounds won't hurt." I moaned in extreme pleasure and pain when I felt him plunge deep inside me. /

/ With Naraku holding me in his arms I felt so happy and carefree, like a child. "I feel like a child..." I whispered happily. "Wait…child…child? RIN! My baby!" I hurried off Naraku's bed, ignoring the awakening demon who was groaning in discontent. "Kitten?" I scrambled to put my clothes on, I had to leave immediately. Sesshoumaru will be so mad at me. "Why are you leaving me?" Naraku asked, too sleepy to mask his sadness. "I left my child with Sesshoumaru! I have to go back!" I heard the sheets rustle and I knew Naraku was going to follow me. "Kitten I am confused… why are you leaving me again?" I opened the door and quickly walked down the corridor to the window. A door flew open and hit me right on the nose.

"Ow!" I grabbed my sore nose and backed into a fully clothed Naraku. The person who opened the door was Kagura, and she looked surprised to see me. "Kagura…" Naraku growled angrily. He pulled Kagura to the ground by her hair which earned him a pained yelp. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. I slapped Naraku, amazed that he could hurt Kagura like that for no good reason. "Don't you ever mistreat someone in my presence again!"

Naraku let go of Kagura and grabbed his slightly red cheek, now setting his glare at me. "Or else what?" He snapped. "Or else I'll sleep in another man's bed." I hissed. I helped Kagura up, ignoring the stunned Naraku. "Kagura if he abuses you again don't hesitate to tell me!" Kagura and I were never friends but I'll be damned if I let her get abused. Especially by the man that is courting me. I walked to the window, opened it and jumped out.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*

It has been two days since Forsythia disappeared and so much has happened. The lady of the southern lands, my childhood friend, told me her lands were becoming unruly and proposed marriage. The offer was one I found hard to refuse. I've always wanted the southern lands and it's riches it would make me so much more powerful. And the lady, Undine, was a demoness of fantastic beauty and royal blood. A wonderful mother for Rin if- "Damned child! I told you not to touch my hair!" "I'm sorry!" – she didn't despise humans.

Undine had hip length, curly red hair, which always smelled like roses and the curls never lost their spring. Her deep blue eyes were just as bright as they were two hundred years ago, shining in whatever light that comes on them. I was so fully convinced to marry the perfect wife, but I didn't know how to solve the problem with Rin. "Child, when do you learn?" Undine raised her well manicured hand to hit Rin and I was torn. Do I stop my fiancée from hitting Rin? It hurt to look so I turned my head from the scene, trying to ignore the sound of Rin whimpering in fear. I heard a loud slap and turned back around to see Rin on the floor with half of her face beet red and Undine brushing her hand on the grass, as if to rub off the filth she got from touching Rin.

"My baby!" I heard someone scream. By knowing who the voice belonged to, I knew my guilt wouldn't end here. Forsythia came falling from the sky with her hands morphed into extremely large tiger paws. Undine saw Forsythia too late and was deeply engraved into the ground by an angry punch. "Forsythia! Do not harm her! That is my fiancée!" I yelled, feeling the power of my voice dramatically weakened. Forsythia either didn't hear me or didn't care as she continued to punch Undine with that well known fury. Shortly after, Forsythia was kicked off, adding fuel to her fire.

"How dare you touch me? Do you know who I am you dark witch?" Undine yelled. She was answered with another punch in the face which made her scream in rage. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Undine shouted, stomping her foot on the ground, streams of flame shooting from her nostrils. I nodded and stepped between the two women, protecting Undine from another attack. "If you want to get her you will have to go through me." I threatened, looking down on the short Forsythia. Forsythia looked shocked, and then enraged, both emotions directed towards me.

"How could you let her hurt my child? Look at her! Look at my baby!" I refused to look where Forsythia was pointing, I could hear Rin crying profusely, and I didn't want to see her doing so. "I said look at her you son of a whore! Look at her tears! Look how she cries in pain with a swollen left cheek!" I couldn't even feel angry at her insult because I felt so awful inside. If I were to ever marry, it would be to a woman as beautiful, rich and knowledgeable as Undine. I grew up with Undine and corresponded with her throughout the decades, Undine was a perfect wife for me. But Forsythia was right. Does Rin have to suffer?

The shame in my heart burdened me and I still couldn't bear to look at Rin. Undine or Rin? The answer kept popping into my head, it was obviously Undine, but the shame and hurt that kept plaguing me was only strengthened by Rin's wails. "L-Lady Undine! I'm sorry that his wench touched you! Lord Sesshoumaru will see to her!" Jaken scrambled from out of hiding, angrily shaking his staff at Forsythia.

*Forsythia's POV*

"Jaken, after I took care of you, you dare let someone hurt Rin? Something you've seen me ruthlessly kill to prevent? I hope that red headed bitch can cook for you because I will let you die of starvation before you eat anything I make. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Jaken was bold, but he wasn't stupid. I've killed so many demons in front of him; he knows very well what I'm capable of. He quickly ran away without saying a word; leaving us in silence, save for Rin's crying. I hissed at Sesshoumaru and went to pick up Rin who eagerly curled her body in my arms and buried her face in my shirt. I walked back to Sesshoumaru, glaring at him and the woman standing behind him.

"I'll say just as you said to me, if you want to get her you will have to go through me. I'm ashamed I didn't come to save my child earlier to rescue her from your fiancée, but I'm here now. Rin, say good bye to Sesshoumaru and the bitch behind him, because you will live with me now." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with tears flowing down her cheeks. She reached over and hugged his neck, which earned a growl from the red head. "I love you lord Sesshoumaru. Please visit me." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; he just looked away with a look of pain stuck on his face. "And lady Undine, there was a bug in your hair. Which is why I kept touching it. I got it out, but I'm sorry for troubling you…" This time, it was me that growled, I was angry that Rin apologized.

"I hope your fiancée makes you happy." I threw Rin in the air, transformed into an ocelot, and flew away. Angry and hurt that Sesshoumaru didn't bother to stop me from taking Rin. I thought I knew him better. I flew for a long time, having the wind ease Rin to sleep. I flew down to Lake Aunkiya and set Rin on the grass. I summoned my mom, one of the only people I could talk to. "Marjolaine of Medicine." Before my mom could do her traditional yawn and stretch I hugged her, crying into her arms, just like Rin was crying into mine. I told her about Naraku and my confusion about why I felt like that around him and about Sesshoumaru and Rin. My mom listened carefully, stroking my hair and wiping my tears away.

"Forsythia, you love Naraku. He is your soul mate, if you feel so peaceful and happy around him. That's how I feel with your father." I didn't want to hear my mom say that, I didn't want my soul mate to be someone so evil. It stung to hear the truth in my mother's words. "I know you say he is evil, but you can work him out of that. You, Rin and Naraku can become a family. It will be hard, but it is possible. Anything is, if you are willing."

"Why is it so hard to be happy?" I asked, not seeing the fairness of this situation. "It wasn't easy for me either. I wondered the world for decades upon decades and by pure chance I met your father. And it was hell trying to bring him into the village and be accepted by the villagers. But it happened. And I advise you to do the same if you want your true happiness. Plus I want some more grandchildren. Your sister and brothers have given me some and now it's your turn." My mom said happily, pulling my cheeks, the same thing she did when I was 30.

"Mooom! It's too early to be thinking about that!" "Well he did say he wanted you to be his wife! It isn't too early at all! Now wake that child up. I want to meet my new granddaughter, even if she didn't come from you!" I nodded and crawled to Rin, lightly shaking her awake.

As expected, Rin's cheery personality made my mom love her immediately. Rin's talkative nature kept my mom entertained while she tended to her swollen and slightly burned cheek. The sun had long since gone down and I decided to break the two up.

"Ok you two. It's time to go to bed. Rin, say good bye to your grandmother." Rin smiled and kissed my mom, who was so elated by Rin's sweetness that she almost hurt Rin in a big hug. When Rin was put to sleep my mom prepared to leave. "Time for me to go and spread the word to your father and siblings. They will be glad to hear about you. Especially now that you have found a man that you love." I blushed, and put my head down. I could see my siblings reactions now. My mom gave me a light hug and then morphed back into a shrub.

"Tomorrow I have to somehow get Naraku to let us live with him. And then I can start to change him without having to worry about my child." I yawned and laid next to Rin, pulling her into my arms and drifting to sleep, dreaming of something I've wanted for a long time...A family.

'End Chapter 4,


End file.
